


I Just Want Them To Be Happy

by Maybelifeistooshort



Series: I Just Want Them To Be Happy. [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybelifeistooshort/pseuds/Maybelifeistooshort
Summary: Lex Foster's life through the years.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster & Tom Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: I Just Want Them To Be Happy. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677469
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	I Just Want Them To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want Ethan to die, so I decided to write a >1k story...then I got a little carried away. I don't know if I'm proud of this, but I am glad I finally got this out of my system.

When Lex Foster was eight, Hannah was born. She had known that she would get a sibling soon, her ‘uncle’ Gerald had explained it to her a few weeks before he went back to his wife. She didn’t really care at the time. She was so busy with everything going on at home and school. There was nothing to make her care about a living potato that didn’t even exist yet.

Her mom brought her home from the hospital and left the baby on the couch to go and sleep. Lex had picked her up before she could fall. Hannah was her name apparently. Lex remembered that her grandma’s name was Hannah. Something felt right, holding her sister in her arms. She felt like Hannah was more than her sister. She had to be there for her, their mother certainly wouldn’t. 

Hannah was so big in her arms, but Lex was small, even for her age. As she looked down upon her little sister, she knew that she would give the world for her. She had the same green eyes as Lex, the only thing Lex could ever thank her mother for. 

She held Hannah for hours, not knowing what else to do. She wasn’t as tall as the crib, so she would have to leave Hannah alone to find something to climb on to put her little sister in. She never wanted to leave Hannah alone. She could see everything in the room that could possibly hurt her. Lex couldn’t let anything hurt her little sister, no matter what. 

When she finally stood up, Hannah woke up. She didn’t start crying like it showed in all of the movies, she just looked up at Lex with her big eyes. Lex recognized the glow of trust in those eyes, and she held her sister closer. 

She walked into their shared room and looked at the old crib her mom had found a few weeks earlier. It was broken down, but Lex had made it as comfortable as possible for her. She had put her favorite soft blanket down so they wouldn’t have to lay her little sister down on just the hard wood. It was worth being cold for a bit if Hannah was comfortable. 

“I’m going to set you down on my bed, don’t roll off, okay? I know it’s not comfortable, but it’ll only be for a minute.” She promised the baby. Hannah just cooed. 

She sat Hannah on her bed, the baby now laying on her back. Lex walked back to the crib and noticed a drawer at the bottom. She pulled it out and tested stepping on it. The wood groaned in protest, but it wouldn’t break. 

Lex walked back to her bed and carefully took Hannah back into her arms. Her little sister looked tired, and Lex couldn’t bring herself to move. She hummed as Hannah slowly started to fall asleep. 

It took ten minutes for Lex to talk herself into putting the baby in her crib. She could hold her sister forever. In her arms, Hannah was safe. Lex also felt powerful. Like she could do anything as long as she had her little sister by her side. 

When she was finally in her crib, Lex watched her for an hour. She made sure that Hannah was still breathing. When she was sure her sister wouldn’t be going anywhere, she left the small room to get herself something to eat. 

Within a year, Lex learned how hard it was to take care of a baby while going to school. She learned how to change diapers, how to mix formula, and how to shelter Hannah from their mother. 

It was hard finding someone to watch Hannah while she was at school. She didn’t talk to many adults, or anyone at all, and Hannah would scream and cry every time she left the room. She needed someone who could deal with her little sister without scaring her. 

It ended up being a woman from the street across from the trailer park. A newly married woman named Charlotte. She had offered, and Lex hadn’t had any other option. She had cried in relief when she came back after school to see Hannah eating apple sauce and watching the television. 

When Lex was thirteen things changed. Hannah was able to go to school, and Lex herself was making money. Her newest ‘uncle’ had made her a deal, and she started selling. Even some high schoolers were buying from her. She had a pile of money under her bed. 

Life got harder as well. Her mom drank a bit more, and when it was at its worst it was no longer just protecting Hannah from yelling. She had to use makeup to hide little bruises on her arm. 

Hannah was also having trouble in school. Lex was told by Hannah’s teachers that she would throw tantrums and wasn’t socializing with other students. When she talked to her about it, Hannah cried. 

One amazing thing happened though, she met Ethan Green. 

She was waiting for a buyer at the playground. Hannah was playing with a stuffed spider that she had wanted named ‘Webby’. The transaction went well, and she walked back over to Hannah with fifty dollars in her pocket. Even Hannah had dubbed it a good day. 

They walked hand in hand to the Dairy Queen and stood in line. Hannah was staring at the menu, eyes wide. They made it to the front of the line, and Lex ordered herself a dipped ice cream cone and fries while Hannah got a banana split. Hannah smiled when she heard the order. 

Lex noticed Hannah getting antsy, messing with the straps on the backpack that was almost the same size as the five year old. 

“Why don’t you and Webby go and find us a table?” She asked, smiling down at her little sister. Hannah looked nervous, so she tried to comfort her. “I’ll be right here, and you can quietly play while we wait.” 

That seemed to do the trick, as Hannah nodded and rushed off. Lex turned back around and watched as they worked on their order. The small place was a bit busier than normal, but Lex didn’t notice. Until she heard Hannah talking to someone. It wasn’t in the same way as she talked to Webby, but almost like how she talked to her. 

She turned around and was met with a sight that was...odd. Hannah was hugging Webby and talking to a squirrelly boy with curly dark brown hair. He had on a leather jacket that was about four sizes too big and a shiner that made anything her mom had done look like nothing. And Hannah was talking to him as if she had known him for years. 

She quickly walked over and got between Hannah and the boy. “Who are you?” She asked. Her tone was a bit harsher than she had meant for it to be, but the boy seemed to back down. She counted it as a win. 

“I’m Ethan. Ethan Green.” He stated. It was obvious he was trying to be smooth, but his voice cracked as he finished saying his name. 

“Okay, Ethan Green, why were you talking to my sister?” She asked, looking back at Hannah to make sure she was okay. She was smiling. 

“I saw the kid sitting alone. I wanted to make sure someone was here with her.” He explained to her. 

Lex turned sharply and studied him. He didn’t look threatening, and his eyes didn’t have any malice in them. “Okay.” She said. She held out her hand “I’m Lex.” 

They shook hands and her order was called. She left and watched as Ethan got in line. She walked back with the ice cream and fries and gave Hannah her share. She smiled as they both ate their ice cream. 

“Webby says that Ethan is nice.” Hannah mentioned as she dug into her banana split. 

Lex smiled and looked at the line, where he was messing with the cuff of his jacket. “Well if Webby says so I’m sure it’s true.” She smiled at her younger sister and took some of her ice cream. 

A few minutes later she heard his voice in a pleading tone, “Come on man...all I have is three bucks. It’s just a dollar difference, no one ‘ll notice.”

“Hey, Banana, can you watch my ice cream for a second while I go do something?” She asked, and the five year old’s eyes widened in glee as she nodded, eyeing the chocolate covering on the ice cream. 

Lex got up and walked over, “Hey, you dropped this at our table.” She said, extending a five dollar bill towards Ethan. He looked down at it, then back at her before carefully taking it from her. 

“Oh, um, thanks.” he mumbled. Lex nodded once then walked back to her seat with Hannah, who had chocolate all over her face, assuming that was the end of their interaction. It was not. Not even ten minutes later three dollars were put down next to her fries as Ethan sat down next to her. 

“I can’t pay you the other two back, but thanks.” He said. And he started eating his burger. She decided not to make him move. For the first time since she saw Hannah on the day she was born, she felt like she was with family. 

The first time she kissed Ethan, she was fifteen. They were at a party. Someone had made jello shots and they were all playing seven minutes in heaven- spin the bottle edition. Ethan was across the circle from her, and he was on his third or so shot. They had been keeping up with each other. 

They had become close, and they did almost everything together. She came to him when she kissed Deb from their fourth period. And he came to her when he had his first kiss with Zoey. Those two were now in the corner, making out. 

Lex watched as the others in the circle stared at her, eyes wide as she spun the bottle. She noticed James from the smoke club staring at her and Joey Richter seemingly praying. She was starting to get nervous. 

Slowly, the bottle started to slow down and it came to a stop pointing at Ethan. They both looked up and stared at each other. There were a few ‘oo’s and ‘aa’s as they slowly and shakily got up. They were then pushed into the closet together. 

Lex looked up at Ethan, and he looked back down at her. He looked more nervous than she did. “Um...Lexi, we don’t have to do anything in here if you don’t want to. But if you do want to-” She cut him off by giving him a quick peck. 

Ethan then pulled her close and the two actually started kissing. 

They stayed in the closet for longer than seven minutes. 

The dream for California was born when she was sixteen. Mr. Huston had left because his wife died or some shit, and Lex had flunked out of school. Now she was working at ‘Toy Zone’, where dreams went to die and old creeps came to get toy ponies. 

They were sitting outside of the trailer sharing a blunt. Lex had called him crying after her mom gave her a black eye, which she was now icing. She had Ethan’s jacket draped over her shoulders, and Hannah was playing with her toy spider. 

“I just want to get out of this fucking town…” Lex mumbled, resting her head on Ethan’s shoulder. “I want to take Hannah and never have to see anyone from Hatchet Field again.” 

“Well if you don’t love my ugly mug you could’ve just said so.” Ethan joked. He felt fondness rise in his chest as she looked up at him with a smile. He wrapped his arm around her. 

“You would come with us. We’d go somewhere happy. Where it never rains and it’s always warm. Where Hannah’s teachers would understand her and I could be an actress.” She mumbled, taking another hit. 

“And as final fuck you to our parents” Ethan added, “I’d get my GED. Show them how smart I really am. Maybe even go to college so I could become a doctor or some shit.” 

“You are smart. And I’d want Hannah to be happy. I want her to have everything and more. I want her to experience everything. I want her to see things I never got to when I was her age.” Lex told him, something new bubbling in her chest. 

“Like what?” Ethan asked, looking down at his girlfriend. 

“Like the beach. The closest thing to a beach she’s seen is the shitty lake in Clivesdale.” She explained. The picture from that day was hung on a mirror in her room. Ethan was there, and he’s kissing her in the photo. Hannah is making a sandcastle with Webby on top. 

“What about Florida?” Ethan asked after a moment of thinking. Lex looked up at him with her eyes swimming with laughter. 

“People from Florida suck. Jamilia from world history is from Florida.” Lex responded, smiling up at him. 

“Good point. Hmm...beaches….what about California?” He asked, “Beautiful beaches and Hollywood. I bet they have good schools too. Added benefit, it’s across the country”

“California…” Lex mumbled, and something felt right. “I like it. Me, you, and Hannah. All in California.” 

“Hey Banana Split!” Ethan called, the tiny girl looking up at him with her big eyes. “What do you say that one day Me, you, and your sister go to California?” He asked. 

Hannah mumbled something to herself or to Webby and looked back, “Webby says California is good.” She smiled. 

Lex hit Ethan’s stomach lightly “Don’t get her hopes up for something that won’t happen.”

He looked at her, “Who’s to say it won’t? I’ve got the van, and you’ve got the job. I bet within a year, if we save all of our funds and keep spending to a minimum, we could just go.”

“You’re not fucking with me, are you E?” her voice was filled with doubt and surprise. 

“Cross my heart and hope to die. I’ll get us to California.” He told her. Her smile was so bright it could light up the world more than the sun. 

She kissed him and he held her. “I’ll get us there Lex. If it’s the last thing I do.” he promised. 

Lex is seventeen when her first Black Friday at ‘Toy Zone’ approaches. 

She meets with Ethan after she takes the doll and shoves it into her bag. She learns about the change in price, and her world is changed. They have more than enough money to make it now. 

Hannah starts to have a panic attack and begs to go home, and Lex looks up at Ethan. “Seven thousand is more than enough for me to leave early.” She smiles down at Hannah, “What do you say we get the fuck out of here tonight?”

Hannah nods and hugs her tighter than ever before. 

Her and Ethan leave, not knowing what they had left just in time. Stopping by both of their houses to grab the suitcases packed so long ago and the stashes of money hidden around the trailer. Lex leaves the note for her mom on the coffee table she paid for. 

They sell the stupid fucking doll to a man in an alley, who thanks them more than anything. Ethan tells her on the way out just how much he spent on repairs and Lex swears that she wouldn’t leave him even if they didn’t have the extra cash. 

They drive for days, hardly stopping. They only stop for gas and bathroom breaks, only stopping at a motel when they’re more than a thousand miles away from Hatchet Field. They get one room with a queen size bed because Hannah still has nightmares when she sleeps alone. 

They pile together and fall asleep holding each other close. On the news the next day Lex sees her old teacher holding a woman close as he explains the horror that they faced on Black Friday. He’s also got his son close by and Lex’s heart breaks a little thinking of how she left things. 

She shoots him an email, apologizing and wishing him well. She tells him that she’s okay. He replies within the hour, thanking her. 

When they all get up, they take turns in the crappy shower. Hannah goes first and comes out in an oversized flannel shirt and jeans, Ethan’s hat firmly planted on her head. Her hair is still wet and she goes to Ethan, who poorly braids it for her. 

They drive for another fourteen hours until they reach the state line. Ethan drives them to a motel in one of the bigger areas near the beach. They pay for a room and Lex excitedly pulls Hannah to their room with their bags. 

Lex pulled out a bright and new yellow swimming suit for Hannah along with some black shorts. It had little bananas and pineapples all over it. She had bought it for Hannah when she had gotten her first paycheck that would go to their move. 

Hannah saw the beach for the first time when she was nine years old. She cried with joy. 

They took a picture of them and a picture frame for it is the first thing they buy for themselves in California. 

Lex is eighteen when she is once again surprised by Ethan Green. She’s eighteen when she has the best night of her life. 

Everything was perfect. They have a two bedroom apartment. Ethan was working at a car shop and Hannah was helping with other kids on the spectrum while Hannah was at school. Hannah still sometimes slept in their bed, but for the first time in her life she had her own room. 

She went to auditions in her free time, and Hannah and Ethan were always there when she didn’t get a call back. 

Then she gets a call back. She’s surrounded by people who look like her, who sound like her, some who are better than her, but she got a call back. She cries when she’s told. Hannah draws a spider on her arm for luck. 

They ask her to sing thirty two bars and perform a monologue. They smile when she sings and nod as she performs. They say to keep her eye on her phone. 

She goes home and hugs Hannah and kisses Ethan. Ethan smiles and mentions that he has a surprise for her, one that includes Hannah having a babysitter for the night. Lex laughs and hugs him, kissing his cheek. 

She looks in her closet and pulls out a dress she bought for her first audition. Even though she didn’t get a callback, she loved it more than any other outfit she bought. It symbolized something new, a chance. 

Ethan refuses to tell her where they’re going. He’s dressed more formally than she’s ever seen him, all formal except for his leather jacket. They drive for less than an hour and she smiles when she sees the beach. 

The sun is still up when they get out, and Ethan grabs a picnic basket. She smiles over at him, “This is the cheesiest thing we’ve ever done.”

Ethan just smiles and holds her hand as they walk down, then he lays the blanket over the sand. They sit on the blanket and eat some of Lex’s favorite snacks. She smiles when she notices he’s bought everything he knows she likes. 

“This is all very-” She stopped herself and smiled, taking another bite out of a bag of chips he had brought. “Where did you get champagne?” she asked, eyeing the drink. “All of the places around here card you.”

“A friend from work bought it for me” He replies, wiping his palms on his jeans. It’s a nervous habit Lex recognizes from when she first met him. 

They finished the food and set it aside to cuddle and watch the sunset. She then noticed Ethan shift, and she sat up completely to look at him. 

“So, um, Lexi…” He started. Ethan looked at her, smiling nervously. “I’ve known you for five years. I’ve loved you for five years. And I’ve been willing to do anything for you and Hannah for five years.” He spoke softly, but his voice was still strained and nervous. 

“Oh my fucking god…” Lex spoke, her eyes filling with tears. 

“I asked Banana about it, and she said that Webby approves. So,” Ethan shifted awkwardly to be on one knee as he pulled out a ring “Lexie, will you-” he was cut off by her kissing him. 

When she pulled away he smiled at her, “marry me?” he finished.

“Yes!” She smiled, wiping tears from her cheek. Ethan smiled as he put the ring on her finger. It was a moonstone engagement ring with tiny diamonds on it. 

“Holy shit E, how much did you spend on this?!” She asked after inspecting it more. Her smile was still so wide it hurts. 

“I’ve been saving up since we moved here, so I spent about six hundred on it.” Ethan told her honestly. 

She was too happy to care how much money he had spent. 

The same night she got a call saying she got the role. She was going to be an actress. 

Lex is twenty when she gets married to Ethan Green. 

It took a year and a half of planning, and even longer to put it all together. Ethan is attending the community college nearby, Hannah has been going to extra art classes, and Lex has so many roles now. She’d been cast as a lead in a production of The Addams Family Musical, and more people saw her. 

More went into planning a wedding than either had expected. Finding invitations, making reservations, hiring a florist, and more. 

Lex took Hannah to help her choose the dresses. They decided on a greyish white flowy dress with flowers for Lex and a blue dress that went just above the knees for Hannah, her maid of honour. They left with the dresses and smiles on their faces. 

Ethan had invited a few people from work, some from school, and Henry Hidgens, his uncle from Hatchet Field. Lex had yet to invite anyone. 

She took time to decide on who she had wanted to invite, and she made the decision to invite Tom Huston and his family. He checked up on her every week or so, and he was the closest thing she had ever had to a dad. 

He RSVPed as soon as he got the invitation. Lex couldn’t stop smiling for a week. He had emailed, asking to bring his new wife and kid. 

The day finally arrived, and Lex was in her room, changing into her dress. Hannah had on her favorite flannel over her dress, and she had her hair pinned back with flowers braided in. The sisters sat in the room. 

Lex stared into the mirror as she finished with her makeup. She was never one to wear much, so it was taking longer than expected. Hannah’s playing with Webby as she waits for her sister to finish and drive them to the venue. 

It takes three hours to do her makeup, but soon Lex is driving herself and Hannah to the venue. Hannah smiles as they arrive. “You look really pretty.” She tells her older sister. It takes everything in Lex to not start crying, so she settles for just hugging her sister. 

They head inside and soon everything starts. The audience is small, but in the front sits Tom Huston smiling as he holds the hand of his girlfriend Becky Barns. His son Tim is next to him, smiling at Hannah. Tom’s sister-in-law is next to Tim, holding the hand of a man who looks very uncomfortable. 

Ethan walks out and fidgets with the rose pinned to his suit. He looks up as the music starts and people rise. 

Hannah and Lex walk down the aisle, and his breath is taken away. Lex is just glowing, and he almost can’t breathe. He can’t imagine how she could look any more beautiful. Hannah gives her away, and they stand, just looking at each other. It’s only when the minister clears his throat does Ethan remember to move the veil. 

Ethan says “I do” before the minister is even done talking. He blushes, but Lex can’t stop smiling up at him. 

When they kiss, it’s better than any kiss they’ve shared ever before. People cheer but it feels like they’re the only two people in the world. 

They pull away and Lex has the biggest smile in the world. They move on to the reception room, where food has been set up for the handful of people around them.

Ethan goes to talk to his uncle, leaving Lex to talk to her old teacher. She walks up to Tom and his family with a nervous smile. Hannah is playing with his son.

“Alexandria!” His eyes light up and he hugs her. She hugs him back and she smiles at the safe feeling she gets from it. 

“I still go by Lex Mr. Huston. How’s life?” She asked. She looks at his family. His girlfriend has her bright red hair down, and his sister in law is dancing with the guy she brought. He seems to be calm around her. 

“Well my life is pretty good now. I’m finally teaching again.” He smiled. “Jesus Lex, this is amazing. I’ve seen you in those commercials, and in that one movie. You’re our very own Hatchet Field star.”

Lex smiles and nods “Thank you sir.” she still isn’t used to praise from those that she cares about, even though Ethan and Hannah give it out freely. 

“I’m real proud of ‘ya Lex. You’ve always been a really good kid.” He tells her. His voice is laced with sincerity, and Lex can’t help but hug him again. 

She is introduced to Emma and Paul, who are apparently engaged. Emma smiles kindly at her, as if she recognizes something in Lex. They get a quick congratulations and then time for the first dance. 

She walks back up to Ethan who is smiling at her like she’s his entire world. And she knows she’s looking up at him with the same look. 

It’s less of a dance and more of them just holding each other and swaying, but it’s perfect. 

After an hour people are starting to leave, giving the two their last congratulations. Tom makes sure that he gives her a check as an extra gift, and she cries as she hugs him again. 

Tom is also the one watching Hannah for the three days of the honeymoon. They’re staying at Lex and Ethan’s house, which they bought when Ethan turned twenty a few months after she did. 

They kiss as they drive off to the first five star hotel either has ever been to. 

Lex is twenty-one when she and Ethan assume legal guardianship of Hannah. It takes a lot of paperwork, but the look on Hannah’s face is worth it. They go out for ice cream and Lex can’t help but start crying. It’s the best day of her life. 

Lex is twenty-three when her and Ethan start talking. Hannah is fifteen and landing on her own feet as a person, and she has friends and her art. Lex is so proud of her little sister. She feels like Hannah doesn’t need her as much anymore. 

Hannah’s out with her group of friends, and Lex and Ethan are sitting on their couch in the front room. They’re holding hands and Ethan is rubbing circles on the back of her hand as they watch a movie. 

“Tom is visiting next week. He’s bringing the whole family, even the new baby.” Lex tells him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Him and Becky finally had a kid, huh?” he asks her, smiling lazily as he looks at her. She nods and he swallows nervously. 

“You know, we would be great parents.” Ethan mumbles, kissing her head. 

“We would…” Lex replies. Her tone of voice is questioning. 

“I was thinking the other day, what if you and I tried to have a little one?” He asks, feeling his confidence returning. 

“You wanna have a kid?” She asks. Her voice isn’t terrified, so he continues. 

“Yeah. Think about it. You raised Hannah when you were eight years old, and she’s the best person in this fucking world. Imagine what our kid would be like now. We’d be great parents, and we have the money and help.”

“You know, I think you’re right.” She smiles, “I think we should do it. Me and you.” She kisses him and they smile at each other. 

Hannah hugs them both for ten minutes when she hears their plan to have a baby. 

Lex is twenty-five when she finds out she’s pregnant. Hannah is the first person she tells and the two of them cry. 

Ethan comes home to look at his two favorite people in the entire world smiling at him from the couch like maniacs. 

“What’s going on here? Banana Split, you look like you’re going to explode.” He smiles nervously. 

Lex hugs him tightly “It’s finally happening…” She mumbles as he hugs her back. It takes him a moment to realize what she’s talking about, and when he does he starts crying. 

They go out to celebrate. They discuss and decide not to tell anyone until they’re sure and Lex is five months pregnant. Ethan holds her hand throughout dinner and he can’t stop smiling like an idiot. 

Hannah talks about possible names as she sorts her food. Her eyes are as bright as they can get as she pictures having a niece or nephew. 

They go home full and happy, and Hannah goes to her own room. Her room is full of posters and toys. Her desk is covered in college acceptances, just waiting for her to make her choice. NYU or the University of Denver. Lex told her that she could go to any one and they would make sure she could go. She was hoping for an acceptance from the Pratt Institute of Arts. 

Hannah climbed into her bed and held Webby close, falling asleep as she mumbled “Today was a good day.”

Ethan could kill Tom. When he had asked, the older man talked about how wonderful it was to have a pregnant wife. How Becky was just a little tired, but that was as bad as the mood swings got. Tom was a fucking filthy liar. 

While Lex was the love of his life and he loved her more than the world and the universe, she was a force to be reckoned with. He couldn’t blame her, as she had a life growing inside of her, but it was hard to be her husband at times. 

At five months, they told everyone. Tom had cried and Becky couldn’t stop smiling. They had told them over Skype, and Lex had cried. 

At six months they found out that they were going to have a son. Ethan was like a beam of light and Lex couldn’t stop smiling for the next week. Hannah couldn’t stop cheering when she found out. 

Hannah left for Pratt when Lex was eight months pregnant. There was a lot of crying at the airport, and Lex couldn’t stop telling her little sister how proud he was of her. Hannah had been through so much, and she was so happy. She had accepted herself and been accepted by those around her. She couldn’t imagine what could’ve happened if she would have stayed in Hatchet Field, surrounded by ignorant fucks. 

When Lex went into labor, she was at the beach with Ethan. They were dreadfully unprepared. Lex put on her coverup and they drove to the hospital. Surprisingly, they weren’t the only ones there wearing swimming suits. 

It was fifteen hours of hell, for both Lex and Ethan. Lex was in unimaginable pain, and Ethan had to watch the one person in the world who he would give anything for in unimaginable pain. He was there for her as best as he could be though. 

The delivery room was filled with Lex’s screams for over an hour. She’s screaming and breaking Ethan’s hand. He stays by her side and doesn’t complain. 

Lex is twenty-six when her and Ethan’s son is born. 

He’s six pounds and seven ounces. His hair is brown and his eyes are blue like his dad’s. He’s a tiny angry ball, wailing loudly. 

Lex holds him and looks down, and she feels the exact same thing that she felt when she held Hannah eighteen years ago. It felt right, holding him in her arms. She loved him just as much as she loved Hannah immediately. 

“Hi…” Her voice is raspy. And he looks up with curious and loving eyes. The same eyes that she remembered Hannah looking up at with her.


End file.
